1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pet apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window mounted pet enclosure wherein the same permits access of a pet to ventilation from within an interior dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets that are typically secured within a dwelling, particularly during the daylight hours when owners are at work or away from the dwelling for various reasons, prevents an animal from access to exterior air. Various other window mounted structure is available in the prior art and such structure is typically directed to plants and the like and as such does not accommodate the needs of a pet owner in this regard. Such plant enclosure structure is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,470 to Kleine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,958 to Brydges; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,770 to Cline; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,522 to Schifman.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved window mounted pet enclosure as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction wherein the same is arranged for accommodation of a pet for access to ventilation from within a dwelling and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.